


Come a Little Closer, Then You'll See

by SweetestHoney



Series: Oneshots - Spider-Man [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Don't Like Don't Read, M/M, Rape Fantasy, Rape Roleplay, Rape/Non-con Elements, seriously, this is not cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 17:44:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20362534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetestHoney/pseuds/SweetestHoney
Summary: Peter Parker has devised his own personal Kryptonite, a serum that would temporarily take away his powers. He wants to test it out, so he can build up an immunity, and his boyfriend Bucky is only too excited to play while he's powerless.This is not cute, not fun or sweet. It's roleplaying rape, and while everyone involved is fully consenting, it will not read like that. If this is something that bothers you, do not read this.





	Come a Little Closer, Then You'll See

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously, read the tags. If this is not a thing you're into, do not read it. 
> 
> All thanks for tfwfangirlsatk for beta-ing, even though this is seriously not her cup of tea. I appreciate the hell out of her for doing it.

Peter Parker wasn’t your average kid, even before he got bit by a radioactive spider. But when he got recruited by Tony Stark and then later by SHIELD, he didn’t expect much crossover between his life as a hero, and his life outside of being a hero. 

But then Bucky Barnes happened, and Peter Parker’s idea about who fit what roles in his life got all turned upside down. Bucky was hot, and nice, and caring, and generally someone Peter liked a lot. And he let him know. Starting with a blowjob that quickly morphed into more, their relationship was a physical anchor in a time when Peter didn’t have a lot of other strongholds to weather the storm. 

One thing about Bucky that Peter hadn’t anticipated was the man’s willingness to try anything. Peter went into the relationship with the knowledge that Bucky was born in the 1910s, and so his ideas about sex and relationships might be a little out of date. Bucky proved to be adventurous both in and out of the bedroom, and surprised Peter more often than not with the things he thought of to try. So when Peter finally devised the anti-serum, his own personal kryptonite, he knew it was Bucky he wanted to trust with his secret. 

* * *

Peter wasn’t expecting the knock on his door, and he hesitated before answering. He’d only taken the anti-serum twenty minutes ago and was waiting for it to kick in, but he knew New York City’s villains would be chomping at the bit to find him if they knew he was currently powerless. 

His curiosity won out over his fear, and he cracked the door to see one Bucky Barnes standing in his doorway, and reeking like a bar floor. Peter reared back, unsure why the man was there. Before he could ask, however, a heavy hand swung out and forced the door open wider. 

“Parker, hey Parker, c’mere.” Bucky’s hand found his shoulder and the other man pulled him in close, smushing Peter’s face against his chest as he drew Peter into a one-armed hug, giving him the first noogie Peter had in years. The pain from his scalp was new, however, and didn’t wear off immediately, which had him fascinated. Things like scrapes, bruises, and general pain pretty much cleared up minutes after he got them usually, and larger things like broken bones and internal bleeding only required a few hours. 

His interest in his newly found ability to feel pain distracted from the rough handling he got from Bucky, but soon he was reminded as the man let go of him and half-stumbled to fall heavily on his couch. Peter approached the lopsided super-soldier carefully, not letting himself get within easy grabbing range. 

“Hey, Bucky? Are you drunk?” Bucky took a moment but then responded with a nod. 

“Y-Yeah. S’fun, I forgot how _ fun _it is to be drunk. Thor was here a while back, brought some of his fancy mead, I got a couple bottles. Saved it for - uh - a rainy day.” He finished off with a smile in Peter’s direction, and Peter broke out in a sweat. Surely Bucky didn’t mean what Peter thought he meant. 

“Rainy day?” Bucky nodded, lazy and unhurried. 

“Yep, because you-you’re gonna be powerless. R’member?” Peter nodded slowly, not liking where the train of thought was going. “Yeah, so you powerless, me with a little liquid courage, we’ll be right a rain.” Bucky made a complicated gesture between them that was completely lost on Peter, but he got the gist of it. He took a few more steps backwards, until he and Bucky were as far apart as he could put them without being too obvious. Bucky didn’t notice his movement. 

“Bucky, I-I think you should go. I’m not comfortable with you being here.” Peter pitched his voice low, calm, and steady, projecting a calm he didn’t feel inside. He didn’t know how quickly the de-superpowering would happen, but he knew he didn’t want Bucky there when he lost the powers fully. As it was, his hearing radius was already smaller, and Peter could tell his reflexes weren’t as sharp. 

Bucky stood slowly, levering himself off the couch and leaning against one of the armrests for support. “Leave? Pssht, no way, that’s the whole reason I’m here.” Peter’s heart hammered in his chest, although his super-powerful spider sense seemed like it already deserted him. “C’mere, Peter, want you over here by me.” Peter didn’t move, and Bucky’s face turned hard. “Peter, get over here.” Peter shuffled a little closer, still keeping out of range of Bucky’s arms. 

Bucky crossed his arms, and glared at Peter. “Get your twinky ass over here, Peter. Now.” Peter winced and stepped closer. As soon as he was within range, Bucky reached out and grabbed him, pulling him towards Bucky. Peter ended up catching himself on Bucky’s shirt to keep from stumbling and caged in Bucky’s arms against his chest. 

“B-Bucky, can - please can I go? I’m not - I’m not comfortable here.” Bucky didn’t move an inch, his arms like steel around Peter’s chest. Peter felt real panic bubbling up in the back of his throat, and he pushed experimentally against the restraining limbs. Even pushing at full strength, he couldn’t move Bucky’s muscle an inch, and Peter didn’t like the feeling of that one bit. “Let me go, please. Bucky, come on, let me go _ now _.” Bucky relented but didn’t let Peter get far, keeping one metal hand wrapped around Peter’s wrist as he put some space between their bodies, taking deep breaths in an attempt to calm himself down. 

Even without the spider sense, Peter didn’t like the way Bucky’s hands made their home on his body. The hand holding his wrist stroked at his skin with a thumb, and his other hand lay on Peter’s back, rubbing circles as he breathed. 

“Woah, Peter, calm down. You’re okay.” Bucky’s voice, low now as well, didn’t do as much to calm Peter as it should have. “I shouldn’t have grabbed at you, but you’re just - god, you’re such a _ slut _ for it.” Peter stiffened at those words, back going straight as he turned in Bucky’s grip to stare in open-mouthed shock. Bucky shrugged. “What? You expect me to watch you walk around, swaying your hips and wearing that skintight outfit and not want you? God, you make it so obvious, too, you’re clearly advertising that your ass and mouth are open for business to everyone interested.” 

Peter was furious, and he opened his mouth to argue but Bucky stopped him with one hand placed calmly over Peter’s mouth. His hand actually covered Peter’s nose too, and Peter had a moment of real concern that he’d suffocate before Bucky noticed in his inebriated state. But Bucky’s hand shifted and he could breathe through his nose again, and he did so, inhaling greedily. 

Bucky pulled Peter to him again, holding him so they nearly brushed noses over the hand still covering Peter’s mouth. “Now Peter, you listen carefully.” Peter tugged against the hands holding him to no avail, and Bucky gave him a little shake to refocus him. “Listen.” The order tasted like whatever Bucky drank, and Peter fought the urge to gag. “I’m here because I know you want me, and I want you too. Now Peter, this is gonna happen, so just work with me, huh?” Peter wriggled in his grasp, trying to get away, and Bucky held tight. 

Once Bucky removed the hand from his mouth, Peter was half talking, half yelling. He’d fully soundproofed his apartment after he realized he could hear too much of his neighbor’s lives, but that worked against him now, since nobody would hear him even if he yelled at the top of his lungs. 

“Bucky, fuck, please, please don’t do this! I don’t - I don’t want - I haven’t been teasing you or whatever you think, just, come on, let me go.” He struggled as he talked, and Bucky looked more annoyed than anything else as Peter babbled. 

Bucky gave him another shake and that was enough to rattle Peter, his head bouncing around as he moved. “Peter, come on, I know you don’t mean that. You’re such a slut, you think I haven’t seen you with all the guys you’re sleeping around with?” Peter cringed, shaking his head and trying to deny it. 

“No! I’m not, I haven’t been - with anyone!” Bucky snarled and stood, much more alert than he’d been when he arrived. Peter wondered if the booze wore off faster, or if he was concentrating all his energy into staying upright. It didn’t matter, since Peter was still totally trapped in his grip. 

“You have, Peter, remember?” Peter shook his head. “I saw you with Johnny Storm at that party last month, and I heard about you going down on Banner in his lab, and I know you’ve been drooling over Steve since you met him.” Bucky dragged Peter towards the bedroom as he talked, and Peter dug in his feet to no avail. At the door to the bedroom, Bucky paused and Peter thought he had a chance to talk some sense into the man. 

“Bucky, come on, don’t do this. Just-Just let me go, and we can talk, okay?” Peter had no intentions of talking, but Bucky wasn’t in the mood to hear it either way. He pushed Peter, causing him to fall through the open door and land with a hard thump on the floor of his bedroom. Peter, freed of the iron grip, scrambled to find something, anything as a weapon, but came up short. 

Before Peter could do anything more than scramble away, hands were already on his hips, hauling him up and tossing him on the bed like a sack of flour. He bounced once and then Bucky was on him, kissing and biting down his neck. Peter was breathing heavily with the exertion of trying to get away, and Bucky mistook that as arousal for his clumsy kisses. One hand pushed Peter’s shirt up and he tried to move backward, away from the touch but Bucky’s knee pinned him in place on the bed. Peter whimpered and Bucky used both hands to push his shirt up and off his body. 

“God, look at you. You’re so pretty, Peter.” Bucky’s exploration of Peter’s body continued and now he slipped a hand inside Peter’s pants, first grabbing at his ass and then moving around to palm his dick roughly. Peter tried to pull his hand out but Bucky was too strong, and wouldn’t be moved. 

Bucky tugged Peter to full hardness before stripping off his own shirt and throwing it to the side. Peter tried to push away the hands on him, but Bucky wouldn’t let him. Bucky gave Peter’s dick a few more pulls before undoing his own jeans and pulling himself out. Peter gulped when he saw Bucky’s dick, and redoubled his efforts to get away. 

“Fuck, Bucky, please don’t, I can’t - I don’t want to have sex with you, you’re not - I don’t want this-” Bucky shushed him with a kiss, wet and open and Peter twisted his head, breaking the kiss so he could keep protesting. 

“Peter, I can see you want this, just look at you.” Peter didn’t, he was already very aware of his own embarrassing arousal. But physical reaction wasn’t the same as wanting to be in a situation, and he was still very uncomfortable with everything that happened. “God, baby boy, you’re just miles and miles of that beautiful pale skin.” Peter blushed and Bucky smiled at him like he’d done something special. “God, look how red you are.” 

Bucky ran his hands over Peter’s chest and then down his thighs. Peter clenched his hands into fists, cursing his lack of superpowers and himself more generally for telling Bucky when he would be powerless. 

Bucky’s hands parted his thighs, and Peter tried to snap them back together. Not having enough strength in his thighs to snap a human head was still something he was unused to, and he only succeeded in tightening his grip around Bucky’s waist as he slid smoothly into the space between Peter’s spread legs. 

Hands gripped his ass again, kneading and playing with his skin, and Peter winced when the first probing touches to his hole came. Bucky saw his expression and made shushing consoling noises, ducking his head to press more kisses against Peter’s stomach as Peter twisted in his grip. 

“Babe, hush, you’ve gotta work with me here. Got any lube?” Peter shook his head, hoping the lack would deter the other man, but Bucky just frowned at him. “Peter, it’s lube or spit, and I know you know it wouldn’t be great if I had to use spit.” Peter sighed and nodded at his night stand, and Bucky reached one handedly to pull out a small tube before shutting the drawer again. “Thanks, doll.” Peter flushed at the excessive pet names, mewling and squirming in Bucky’s grip as he opened the tube and covered his flesh hand in the slick substance. 

At the touch of one slick finger against him, Peter let out a long breath, trying to force himself to relax. It didn’t work that well, but Bucky murmured under his breath and rubbed his fingertip against Peter, coaxing him open. After a few moments, Peter felt himself give way enough for Bucky to get one fingertip inside, thrusting in and out as he slowly opened Peter up. 

As Peter’s body took more and more of Bucky’s finger, Bucky seemed fixated, staring down at Peter with too much intensity. He focused on the spot their bodies joined, watching the movement of his hands against Peter’s skin, and Peter writhed, uncomfortable and unhappy but unable to do anything about it. 

Bucky finally got him opened enough to try adding a second finger, and before long he worked two in and out of Peter. “I can’t - Peter, this is incredible, I can see my fingers disappearing inside you. I bet this would feel even better with you at full strength, since your muscles are all super strong and your ass would be so tight for my dick. As it is, even with all the dicks you suck I think you’re still almost virgin tight here.” Bucky pulled back, adding more lube and a third finger to the mix. 

Peter whined in his throat, the burn almost too much. Tears built in his eyes as he tried to focus on relaxing and could only think about what came next. Bucky moved faster, clearly anxious to get to the ‘good’ part, and Peter willed himself to relax further, hoping it wouldn’t hurt too badly when Bucky fucked him. Bucky took that as a good sign and nodded helpfully at Peter. 

“Good, baby boy, good. I can feel you trying.” Peter glared down at him, and Bucky gave him an unrepentant grin in return. “God, I need to get in you, you feel too good.” Bucky removed his fingers and Peter groaned, knowing he wasn’t nearly ready enough. But Bucky already pressed his body to Peter’s, their chests together as he lined them up. He hesitated, though, and for one second Peter thought he might not go through with it. Before he could breathe any sighs of relief, though, Bucky pulled back and flipped Peter over bodily, just picked him up and moved him without Peter’s say. 

In one stuttering motion, Bucky pushed forward into Peter. Peter, on his hands and knees with his head pressed into the pillow and legs spread wide, just had to take it, and take it he did. The burn hurt, the stretch where he wasn’t ready making way for the painful full feeling of Bucky being seated so deeply inside him. 

Without too much of a pause, Bucky moved - shallow thrusts pushing Peter’s head into the pillows. After a minute or two of that, Bucky grew more restless and pulled out further before slamming back in, and Peter screamed. Bucky kept going, push and pull, and while he moved he pushed one hand under both of them, grabbing at Peter’s dick. Peter was sobbing now, great big gasps as he was pushed further and further into the mattress, and Bucky didn’t stop, didn’t even acknowledge the tears as he reached down, trying to touch Peter. 

Peter batted his hands away but Bucky insisted, coaxing him back to hardness after he wilted a little at the pain, and continuing to stroke him in time with his thrusts. Peter felt Bucky’s breath hot on his neck and squeezed his eyes closed, trying to ignore it. 

Bucky moved faster and faster and before too much longer, he came, thrusting harder into Peter and burying his hips against the other man. His hand on Peter moved faster as well, and Peter found himself coming alongside Bucky, crying his own release into the pillows that muffled the noise. He lost track of a lot after that point, and vaguely remembered Bucky cleaning him up. 

* * *

When he finally came down, Peter found himself still laying in his bed, curled against Bucky’s chest while the other man stroked his hair. He stirred, placing one hand against the skin in front of him, and the movement didn’t go unnoticed. Bucky drew back, face concerned as he took Peter’s in his hands and inspected him carefully for damage or pain. 

“Are you okay? I didn’t hurt you, did I?” Peter gave him a sleepy smile, and shook his head, nuzzling back into his chest. 

“No, no s’good. God, s’incredible. You - I’m n’ver gonna hear you call me babe again without getting hard.” Bucky chuckled, letting Peter bury himself back against his chest as he settled again. 

“I’m glad you had fun. I worried, you know, you’re either a scary good actor or I really hurt you.” Bucky’s voice still held a lot of worry and Peter shook his head, nose brushing Bucky’s nipple as he talked. 

“No, not really either. It did hurt a little, but a good hurt, you know? And I was scared, but not _ scared _ scared. If I safeworded out, you’da stopped, so I knew I could trust you not to.” It made no sense, but his nonsense placated Bucky in any case. The man let Peter nuzzle back down to doze contentedly on his chest, held in the iron grip that never failed to make him feel safe. 

Before he fell fully asleep, Peter had one last thought and opened a sleepy eye to look up at Bucky critically. “Were you actually drunk?” Bucky shrugged, the movement jostling Peter. 

“Not really. I did have a couple gulps of that stuff I got from Thor on my way up the stairs, but it didn’t affect me nearly as much as I acted. Did I fool you?” Peter grinned into his chest. 

“I wasn’t expecting it, was a nice touch. Could see you getting drunk off your ass to work up the courage to ask me out.” Bucky smiled at him fondly and Peter let himself fall asleep finally.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a slut for comments and kudos, nice things make me want to write more so please if you want to read anything else please let me know! :)
> 
> If you like my writing, please consider buying me a coffee to let me know! :) https://ko-fi.com/sweetesthoney


End file.
